


遗忘之潮 - Les vagues de l'oubli (by amonitrate)

by meredithyang



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Chinese Translation, Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithyang/pseuds/meredithyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether his eyes were open or shut all he could see was a blur of stars plummeting to earth.<br/>不论是睁眼还是闭眼，他所能看到的都是迷离的漫天星斗加速坠向地面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	遗忘之潮 - Les vagues de l'oubli (by amonitrate)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les vagues de l'oubli](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25127) by amonitrate. 



> amonitrate's story was originally posted in December 2007.  
> This Chinese translation (with kind permission from the author herself) was done in July 2013.
> 
> amonitrate的原文发表于2007年12月。  
> 中文翻译完成于2013年7月，并很荣幸地得到了原作者的翻译授权。  
> 感谢友人Alice协助解答相关的法语问题。
> 
> 专有名词翻译对照及简注：  
> Duncan MacLeod - 邓肯·麦克劳德（不死者）  
> Methos - 米索斯（不死者）  
> Joe Dawson - 乔·道森（观察员）  
> Quickening - 魁能：指储存在每个不死者体内的能量（可类比《星球大战》中的“原力”、《圣斗士星矢》中的“小宇宙”等）。当一个不死者砍下另一个不死者的头颅，即可获得对方的魁能。
> 
> 所有译注见文末。

* * *

黑色的海潮击打巨石，破碎成雪白的泡沫。

黑色的海潮冲刷平坦的沙滩，沿着海岸线涌起雪白的浪花。

两个时空的两个场景，却如此交错并置在一起。他默然注视良久，终于因为晕眩而不得不合上双眼。

当他再度睁开眼，发现自己依然站在旅馆阳台上，面前是漆黑的深夜，身后是空荡的房间。这是一幅荒凉的景象：遥远的下方，海岸边巨石丛生，投射出扭曲变形的阴影；海的那端，一场风暴正在酝酿成形。他倚靠在栏杆上，凝望下方海浪的漩涡，巨大的高度差霎时令他头晕目眩。手中的空酒瓶倏忽滑落，跌入不可见的黑暗，随后是玻璃撞击破碎的声音，宣告了它的末路。

如此深更半夜，他还能上哪去再弄些威士忌？

他转身背对海浪，面向狭小的旅馆房间。屋内同样是一片黑暗——他并没有开灯——只能大致辨认出一张床铺、一个电视屏幕以及摆放电视的矮抽屉柜。甚至连个迷你冰柜也没有，真是遗憾。

* * *

他们仰面躺倒在沙地上，身上穿着法兰绒上衣、牛仔裤和登山靴，以抵御袭人的秋寒。在他们面前，星罗密布的苍穹宛如一张半圆形的巨大星图。他们并排躺着，身体并没有接触，但他身旁麦克劳德的存在感就仿佛黑夜中燃烧的营火。在他们身后耸立着一片沙丘，沙丘上残留着他俩一路向海边奔跑滑下的纷乱足迹。尽管已是深秋，在他们滑过的路径两侧仍散布着一丛丛生命力顽强的杂草。

海浪在离他们脚上登山靴一米开外的地方涌上前又退下去，如同冥想时的深呼吸，均匀而平静。

“我们是要做什么？”他轻声问。

夜色朦胧，他堪堪能分辨出麦克劳德脸上浅浅的笑。“嘘……就看着吧。”

* * *

虽然他可以选择叫客房服务，但这家旅馆能提供的酒肯定不会叫人满意，况且——那也就意味着他将不得不进行交谈。光是想到要开口说话都令他感到难以承受，哪怕只是想在这样的深夜给自己来一瓶劣质威士忌。叫客服需要使用语言，而使用语言实在太伤神。再说他甚至不清楚这家旅馆是否提供客房服务，也不太明白自己身在何处。他记得……

_一道闪电，一声嚎叫，一阵难忍的剧痛……_

然后还有一辆车。于是他就在这里了。

他蹒跚走进屋。尽管寒意沁人，他并没有拉上阳台的滑动玻璃门。他呆站在那里，鸡皮疙瘩爬上了手臂肩膀。合上双眼，只见星空旋转，流星陨落。

* * *

“噢，”当最初的几道光线划过夜空时，他惊叹道。“哇……”

“是吧。”

他眨了眨眼，又一道亮光划过。风渐渐大了起来，吹冻了他的鼻头和手指。身边的麦克劳德衣衫窸窣，气息温柔。“每一个都是一颗沙粒的大小，”麦克劳德说，声音沉静而肃穆。

一颗接一颗流星从猎户座左侧的黑暗中绽现，就仿佛天上的巨人随手向无边黑夜掷出了一把璀璨的钻石。只见它们在夜空中划出一道道长长的光弧，直至被大气燃尽，湮灭。生与死就在须臾呼吸之间。似一场慢镜头上映、静默无声的烟火秀，一颗颗流星不停划过，直到地平线上的天空开始发灰，那些白色的闪光才渐渐淡去，隐匿于晨曦中。

他知道那只是尘埃和岩屑在坠向地球时被燃为灰烬，但看上去就像是群星挣脱了它们在宇宙中命定的位置，向着他们狂奔而来，却终究力竭，消亡于天地之间。

* * *

刀剑碰撞的铿锵声将他从恍惚中惊醒。他猛然睁眼，发觉自己在一片漆黑的旅馆房间内。待惊喘停歇后，他才意识到自己是孤身一人，刚刚听到的金属砍杀声只不过是幻觉。

他垂头看向空空的两手，不由得疑惑自己把武器放到哪里去了。

按下浴室的电灯开关，突如其来的黄色光线如同阳光一般刺眼。指甲缝、指头、手掌上全是红褐色的污渍，像是已经生锈腐蚀一样。他刻意不去看镜子，赤脚踩上瓷砖，冰凉的地板上隐约折射出苍白的足骨。

却见他的短剑血迹斑斑，斜倚在淋浴间的瓷砖墙边。他不记得自己何时把剑放在了那个地方。

* * *

“邓肯，”他说。麦克劳德侧过身来面向他，格子花呢的法兰绒长袖上沾满沙子。麦克劳德的手抚上他冰凉的面颊，很温暖；麦克劳德的双唇更加温暖。“谢谢你，”他说着，转开脸。“太美了。”

他用双手挖着沙子，狂乱地想着要揣一把带回家去。他要将这把沙子装进瓶子里，做为纪念——纪念那一抔陨落的流星。

* * *

头发里有沙砾。他一面用手指捋过头皮，一面凝视墙边的短剑，剑身在耀眼的浴室照明下映射出阴沉的光芒。他的衬衣紧贴在背上，已被汗湿透，但他却在不停发抖。他咬紧牙关，使尽全身气力才伸出手臂，越过那把剑去拧开淋浴的水龙头，然后没脱衣服就走到了喷洒的水流下。

* * *

“你有何贵干？我现在有点忙。”米索斯将一袋食品杂货塞进自行车筐内，等待不请自来的入侵者走开。他抬眼看去，见那男人仍站在自行车架前，阻挡了他的去路。对方呈双腿叉开的立姿，是米索斯熟悉的挑战姿态。

“我想你知道我的来意，”陌生人说。

米索斯翻了个白眼，伸手进兜里摸索自行车钥匙。“就是现在？你当真？”他故作夸张地扫视整条人来人往的街道。“当着这么多人的面？”

“不是在 _这里_ ，混蛋。”陌生的不死者向前迈出威吓的一步，一只手抓住自行车车把。

“我就知道我应该开车来的，”米索斯叹道。

挑战者掏出一把枪，对准米索斯的胸口。“闭嘴。要么跟我来，要么死在这。我也不在乎连带伤些行人。”

“我想到真正决斗时，你会放下枪的，对吧？这样违反规则，不是吗？”距离他上一次决斗已经有一年零一天，那次的挑战者是摩根·沃克[1]。面前这个男人是美国人，身高与麦克劳德相仿，但身形单薄，颧骨突出，面色蜡黄。基本上就是骨瘦如柴。换做是别的时候，米索斯不会为这样的挑战者操心，但这个男人的盯视中有一种瘾君子式的神经质，像那种程度的偏执很难单凭力量优势取胜。

“你别无选择，只有走着瞧了。”

“啊，可是人总归是有选择的。”米索斯迅速巡视街道周边，想寻找任何能够分散注意力的机会，可是挑战者把他堵在了一条单向进出的死路上。

“你左手边有条小巷。快走！”

“这地方不是有些过于显眼吗？”米索斯开始感觉到肾上腺素的急速蹿升。他离开公寓时没带上他的阔剑，现在仅凭肩背上那柄短剑才使他不至于惊慌。

“用不了多长时间，”挑战者道。“我想不会有人来打扰我们。”

“悉听尊便吧，”米索斯咕哝道。挑战者挥挥手中的枪，米索斯留下自行车，走向小巷。

* * *

水流滚烫，但穿过身上的衬衣、牛仔裤，他所能感受到的只是一种遥远的刺痛。流水冲洗掉了他头发里的血渍污垢。他依然觉得很冷。他把手掌按在砖墙上支撑着自己站立，低头看脚下的流水旋转着涌向排水口。

* * *

如果不能速战速决的话，他的短剑恐怕无法承受太多次用力的砍击。虽然对手并非传统意义上的剑术精湛之辈，但此人有一股嗜血的狂热，而且他的剑身长度也更占上风。果然其中一次猛击就刺伤了米索斯的髋部，伤口尚未及自愈，另一下攻击又砍向了他的左臂，直切到腕骨。米索斯耷拉的左手鲜血淋漓，握剑的右手则满是汗水。他调整握剑姿态，转而发动攻势，试图找到对手的破绽。

小巷内开始决斗的短暂时间里，暮色不知不觉已降临。黯淡的光线降低了能见度，却给米索斯稍添了几分优势，因为对手看来似乎有夜盲症。但他依然无法给予对方致命一击。他失血过多，思维开始有些紊乱发虚。如果他想保住项上头颅——

靴子下传来玻璃破碎的嘎吱声。他立足不稳，双腿滑倒，向后摔落在路面上。挑战者见势猛扑，但米索斯在千钧一发之际侧身躲开，随即毫不犹疑地将手中短剑狠命插入对手的背部。

* * *

砰砰的重击声。他想也许是颅骨内动脉剧烈跳动的回音。他牙关打颤，只能用力咬紧，随即尝到血的味道。湿透的衣裤沉重地压在身上，他屈从于重力，瘫坐下来。尽管浴室里热气腾腾，他仍然哆嗦着在喷洒的热水下蜷缩成一团。他甩头想晃清视线，可不论是睁眼还是闭眼，他所能看到的都是迷离的漫天星斗加速坠向地面。

* * *

挑战者咆哮着猛摔身躯，米索斯失去平衡松了手。短剑仍紧紧插在对手背上，就像是发条玩偶背上的旋转钥匙。碎玻璃片深深扎入米索斯的手掌及后背。

_操。操操操操操。_

米索斯踉踉跄跄后退，双手搜寻着任何可能的武器。身负重伤的对手发出一声怒吼扑向他，长剑在街灯下划出一道明亮的光弧。米索斯一个翻身躲开，可是动作慢了一些——剑刃刺中了他已受伤的左臂上部。但他借助翻滚之力又重新站稳了脚跟，这一次右手中紧握一只刚刚摸到的破玻璃瓶。在对手还未来得及挥出下一剑之前，他奋力冲上前。

他不顾一切直攻咽喉，使尽浑身气力砍杀。一股热流喷涌而出，鲜血飞溅到他的脸上和手上。对手的剑哐嘡一声跌到脚边。米索斯再次摔落倒地，垂死的对手也轰然倒在他身上，喉中发出窒息的汩汩声，双手绝望地抓挠米索斯的脸颊、眼睛。米索斯只是一遍又一遍不停乱砍，直到对手的身躯猛然一阵抽搐，瘫软下来。

当米索斯终于喘过气来能挪动身体时，他发现自己躺在一滩血泊中，而死去的对手仍未身首异处。他费力推开对方的尸体，气喘吁吁地坐起身望向巷口，观察是否有过往行人。然而四周一片宁静，仿佛夜幕降临的同时也向凡人发出了无声的信号，警告他们远离街巷，另寻更安全的去处。

米索斯的短剑仍深深刺入对手的背部。他单足踩在死者背上作为用力点，方才将剑拔出。死者的头颅几乎已被切断，米索斯短剑一挥将之斩落。他把身子向后靠在小巷的砖墙上，等待魁能的降临。

* * *

水突然停了，就像春天的一场豪雨一样戛然而止。不知哪来的手在拉扯他湿透的衬衣，激起他本能的反抗。他背贴湿滑的瓷砖墙急速闪躲，直至退到墙角，无处可逃。

“别乱动。该死的，米索斯！”熟悉的声音。在意识的某处，他依稀看见麦克劳德沐浴在满天星光下冲着他微笑，他们俩的身体紧贴在一起，以温暖的体温共同抵御秋季的寒风。

他一面缓缓向后仰起头，一面眨掉眼中的水珠。一张模糊的面孔出现在视线上方，以光线镶边。

“起来吧。我来帮你。”

“你怎么进来的？”米索斯口齿不清地问。肋骨后方很疼，但他记不清是为什么会疼。

“我自己开锁进来的。从阿曼达那里学来的一些小技巧。”麦克劳德的双手又放到了他身上，这一次米索斯没有挣扎。原来是要帮他脱掉湿衬衣。

“你怎么……”米索斯忘了自己打算问什么。

但今晚的麦克劳德似乎会读心术。“你开走了他的车。这是他的旅馆房间——你一定是从他的钱夹里找到了房卡。”

“哦。”但这些他都不记得。甚至不知道他们谈的那人是谁。然而麦克劳德的语气笃定，所以他没再多问。

“起来吧，”麦克劳德柔声哄道，拉他起身。麦克劳德也许已经注意到了墙边的剑，却什么也没说。他像一个不带个人感情的医务人员一样解开米索斯长裤上的纽扣，再往下拽。“把脚伸出来。”米索斯下意识地照做。

“显然你看上去和他足够相像，这里的员工都没注意到什么异样，”麦克劳德说，似乎以为米索斯能够跟得上他的谈话。“雷顿的观察员看见你驾车从现场离开。可你一直都没回家。”

米索斯任由麦克劳德用一条大浴巾将他包裹起来。四周的空间出现了移位，片刻后又恢复原样。

“雷顿？”他对这名字毫无印象。

“就是被你斩首的那个不死者，”麦克劳德说，声音有一丝紧绷。“查尔斯·雷顿。”

* * *

天空开始发亮，寒意渐渐有些刺骨。他坐起身，笑嘻嘻地对麦克劳德说：“跟你比一比，看谁先跑回营地。”

* * *

“雷顿，”米索斯重复道，口中咀嚼着这个陌生的名字，就像在试尝一道异国菜肴。他觉得很不对劲。他想吐掉这个名字。

麦克劳德找来一件厚厚的毛巾布浴袍帮他穿上。浴室内水汽濛濛，麦克劳德的前额和上唇都凝结了细小的水珠。米索斯伸出手，轻轻拭去麦克劳德太阳穴边的一滴水。麦克劳德抓住他的手紧握了一下，接着又拿来一条毛巾帮他擦干头上的水。

随后他被带回到主卧室，在床角坐下，麦克劳德则打电话向客服订了一壶茶。也就是说这里是有客房服务的。看来他终归还是有可能弄到想要的威士忌。

“乔接到报告后，就给我打了电话，”麦克劳德解释道。“你没有回家，也没去他的酒吧，所以我就开始打电话询问巴黎各家酒店。但后来是雷顿的观察员报告了你的行踪。”

完全听不懂。一头雾水。“我并不想和他决斗，”米索斯听见自己说。

“我知道。我们发现了你的自行车。你买的牛奶恐怕已经坏了，抱歉。”麦克劳德表现得过于体贴了。米索斯注意到他凝视的目光，其中有种似曾相识的感觉。

“你认识他。”这不是猜测。他先是用手覆住双眼，一会又把手放回到腿上。“我看见一片海滩，”他说，“有一场流星雨。”

麦克劳德蹙起双眉，然后显然是回想起了什么，咽了咽喉头，点头道：“你看到了？因为魁能？”麦克劳德在他身旁坐下，但是没有身体接触。这感觉实在太像海滩上的那一夜，星光灿烂的那一夜。可那一夜从来没有发生过。从来没在他身上发生过。他站起身，走到通往阳台的滑动门前。想必是麦克劳德在之前关上了门，因为他现在只能从门玻璃上看见自己苍白的面影。

“我不知道，”米索斯摇头道。“我想……我以为……一开始我还以为那些是我的。可到头来并不是。”

“什么不是你的？”此刻的麦克劳德对他是如此温柔。但那只不过是一个魁能罢了。并不会比其他任何魁能更糟。

“感觉就像是我的，”米索斯说着，转过脸。“可到头来却不是。不是我的记忆。”

长久的沉默，然后麦克劳德似乎领悟了。“我明白。”

“感觉就像是真的一样，”米索斯说。

“米索斯，我明白。会过去的。你知道这些都会过去的。”

“他是谁？”米索斯问。“他曾是你的什么人？”

麦克劳德将注意力转到他自己的双手上。那双手按压着两膝，像是在用力支撑他的思绪。“一个挚友。”

“我并不知道。”米索斯揽紧胸前的浴袍，忽然觉得冷。他望向外面的黑夜。“我并不知道。”

“我明白。我当然明白。难道你以为——”

米索斯颤抖起来。“我也不知道为什么，偏偏那段记忆最清晰。是你。所有的记忆中，最清晰的是你。”

* * *

有人敲了敲门。米索斯惊得一缩身子，但其实只是送茶的女服务员。麦克劳德给了那女孩一笔小费，接过装茶的托盘搁在屋里的矮桌上。他倒了两杯热腾腾的茶，穿过房间将其中一杯递给米索斯。

“他逼我出手，”米索斯说。他啜了一口茶，默默忍受烫嘴的热度。“我甚至不知道他叫什么名字。”他放下茶杯。

麦克劳德站在他身旁，和他保持一定距离。“我在30年前就和他没了联系。乔说他失去了一个恋人，跟着就开始猎头了。”

米索斯渐渐看清了阳台外的大海——这里不是巴黎。他一定是说出了他的疑惑，因为麦克劳德强咽下了僵硬的一笑。“确实不是，”麦克劳德说。“这里是布列塔尼，邦蓝角[2]。我不知道你是怎么找到这个地方的。”

“我不记得了，”米索斯说。他能听见自己声音中的恐惧。

“查理一定是开车到了巴黎，想找人决斗。然后遇上了你。”

“为什么要千里迢迢到巴黎？”米索斯再次转身背向他，无法将此时此地的麦克劳德与雷顿眼中的他或者自己记忆中的他区分开来。

“他已经疯了。悲恸得发疯，发疯地猎头。我不知道他为什么会干出那些事。”麦克劳德的声音沉重而失落。“当我认识他的时候，他不是那个样子。”

米索斯把额头贴在冰凉的玻璃门上。“他很年轻。”话语从他口中滑落，仿佛不是出自他本人。“他爱你。”

“是啊，”麦克劳德说，没有掩饰他的哀伤。

“他是那么年轻。”米索斯的双手紧按在滑动门上。屋外的夜空被云层覆盖，看不见一颗星星。“他只是一颗微小的沙粒。”

“米索斯。你必须得放手。”麦克劳德又来到他身边，将他的双手从玻璃门上拿开。麦克劳德温暖粗糙的掌心包裹住他冰冷的手指。

他应该感到恐慌——如果麦克劳德所说的是事实，那也就意味着他驾驶死者的车辆长驱800公里，直奔一家他从来没见过的旅馆。他当时一定是足够镇定自若；倘若旅馆员工都没注意到他身上的血迹，那他想必是穿了件像样的外套。但他不记得自己开过车，也不记得曾接收过魁能。他不记得在看到黑色的海潮之前到底发生过什么。

“没事的。你会没事的。”他茫然凝视，无法领会麦克劳德话语中的抚慰。麦克劳德将他拖回到床边。“你肯定已经砍断过千百个头颅，这一个又能有什么不一样吗？”

米索斯看着麦克劳德把床罩拉开。“不一样，”他说。但他没有说明是哪里不一样，麦克劳德也没有追问。

* * *

他梦见群星在身边纷纷陨落，如飘雪般隐没于他的肩头发梢。当他醒转后，雷顿的记忆已经消褪，留下的只是深深的忐忑。他眨眼驱赶睡意，在厚厚的毛毯下转过身侧卧，看见麦克劳德坐在屋里唯一的一把椅子上打着瞌睡，脑袋很不舒服地歪靠着墙。拂晓的阳光斜斜射入滑动玻璃门，沿着麦克劳德的长腿投下明亮的光线。仿佛是察觉到有人在凝视，麦克劳德倏地一惊，坐起身来。

“你醒了，”麦克劳德说。

显而易见的陈述。米索斯静静躺着，脑中一片空虚。“你没必要睡在椅子上的。”

麦克劳德面不改色。“你太疲惫了。我不想打扰你。”米索斯没再说什么。自从波尔多之后，他们就没再同床睡过了[3]。“你才休息了几个小时，再多睡一会吧。”

“我为你的朋友感到难过，”米索斯说着，不由自主地合上了眼。麦克劳德的身影消融于黑暗中。

“我也很难过，”麦克劳德说。“可是米索斯，”米索斯没有睁眼，但麦克劳德显然知道他一定在听，“你打败了他，对此我并不难过。”

当他再次睡去，他梦见了黑色的丝绒，无印而凌乱，伴着麦克劳德平稳的呼吸时起时伏，仿佛是潮水在轻轻拍打看不见的海岸。

  


_Ce sera un long voyage_  
 _sur les vagues de l'oubli._  
 _乘着遗忘之潮，迎向漫漫长旅。_  
\- Arcade Fire

\- 完 -

* * *

译注：  
[0] 猎户座流星雨：一般发生于每年10月16日至27日之间，高峰期出现在10月21日至22日。  
[1] 摩根·沃克（Morgan Walker）：不死者，1998年10月30日被米索斯斩首（见电视剧第六季第11集；日期据观察员组织官方记录）。由此推断，本故事发生于1999年10月31日至11月1日。  
[2] 布列塔尼（Brittany）：法国西北部行政区，北接英吉利海峡，南临比斯开湾；邦蓝角（Pen Lan），布列塔尼区的一个海角。  
[3] 波尔多事件：即麦克劳德在法国波尔多剿灭“末日四骑士”（The Four Horsemen）其中三人的事件，发生于1996年11月上旬（见第五季第12集）。


End file.
